Yuri
Yuri Korobov Sergei's son who was practically forced to raise himself after his father was arrested and his mother killed in the same day, he looked after the farm ever since the disaperance of his father and killing of his mother. Before that Yuri was born after Sergei and his mother settled down and retired and grew up peacefully farming until Acturus Megnsk (Exon's Millitary leader) scape goated Sergei for the wars on Venezia, Sergei got arrested and his wife was accidentally shot but they left the scarred Yuri alone. Millitary After he turned 16 Yuri sold the farm and headed off to the Red Army where he began basic until an agreement between Exon and TRM to improve relations between the two factions caused him to start being cross trained by the TRM. Yuri is an excellant rifleman and an exemplary leader but he cannot stand seeing his friends hurt (and he has a soft spot for animals like his dad). Yuri also excells at close quarters but unlike his dad he's not a giant even for elites and he doesn't have "ghost" augmentations like his father so he does get hurt like a normal elite. Intelligence In an effort to keep Yuri quiet over what happened to his father he was privatley educated in medical science major with a history minor. Yuri was as his instructor put it "eerily quiet, rarely speaking a word. He never seems to pay attention but soaks in every detail and scores top marks". He graduated and joined the Exon Red Army as at first a field surgeon then a combat medic. Yuri has a photographic memories and can draw things up (even cities to each detail) on a peice of paper that he has glanced at. After he went AWOL after the Venezian Conflicts all data on him was destroyed to cover up his existance with the USSR. No one has his true history. Mercenary After his training and not getting what he wanted out of the military he ran and joined the mercenaries the blue suns. He is currently participating in the turf war. He trains every single day becoming stronger, he trains using people in the trade or old methods from earlier wars suchs as the human-covenant war tryign to learn knowing just exactly what he thinks the normal soldier would do. He does especially well with knives, hatchets and other CQC weapons, while he is also good at using normal rifles his close quarters skills are far beyond his shooting skills. His favorite weapons are a simple large revolver and a knife. Insanity Yuri has been known to do work on his own without orders. It seems that he does it more over to occupy himself instead of for cash (he never asks for pay raises and just seems to use the Blue Suns as an excuse to kill vorcha and other blood pack members). Yuri is delusional and sometimes seems to talk to dead bodies as well as just be flat out crazy. Yuri has become a loose cannon that the Blue Suns arn't in control of half the time. He just kills. Although this would seem as a way of holding him back, Yuri uses it to his advantage by becoming nearly un-readable, no one knowing what he'll do next due to being unpredictable. Yuri currently only stays on leashes if the leash benefits him. yuri.jpg|Yuri. tumblr_mkrxmfVhB11rvjg7io2_250.png|Yuri's space suit iyst_by_vesuvias-d4b1k19.jpg|Yuri's ERA spetsnaz tattoos on his face. execution_by_illogical_lynx-d5u3jm3.png|Yuri enjoys up close and personal execution and combat. yuri2.jpg|Yuri fighting a yautja Category:Exon Category:Sangheili Category:ERA Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Unstable